


Tea Party

by bottled



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottled/pseuds/bottled
Summary: A very smut-focused story loosely based on present-day Overwatch.Doomfist and Reaper successfully lure Tracer into a trap, and have some "fun" with her. Well... the implication should be clear.Contains rape and/or dubcon.





	Tea Party

“Piece of cake!”

Tracer blinked to the center of the collapsed room with an audible zip. Behind her, a faint smell of burning ozone hung in the air. Here the ever-restless speedster paused, considering the enigmatic artifact on the pedestal before her. The miniature tiled pyramid had glowing and constantly shifting metal plates, and Lena couldn’t help but think about how odd it was that a shiny trinket like this was simply sitting here unguarded. Just then, almost as if on cue, a nagging voice crackled from her compact earpiece.

“Tracer! What’s taking so long? Back in my day we would have been back in base by now.”  
“Okay, Dad! It’s just, oh I dunno, I have a bad feeling about this. Just a tiny bit.”

“Oh well, all’s the easier for us!” she shrugged, pointing her two pulse pistols sideways, then holstered them with a flourish as she stepped closer to the pedestal. Her gloved fingers awkwardly grasped the base of the metallic object, trying to avoid contact with the unpredictably shifting plates on the top half of the pyramid. She managed somehow to find a grip on the smooth surface, but the artifact wouldn’t budge from its spot. Either it was glued to the stony top of the pedestal, or it was reeeally heavy…

“No chance.”  
“Wha—woah!”

Before Lena could react to the deep voice that came from behind her, its owner had wrapped his less powerful hand around her throat, spun her around in a swift motion and smashed her into the concrete wall she had been facing, sending chunks of pulverized rubble flying.

Stunned, dazed and confused, Tracer blinked, straining her eyes to focus her sight on the brawny figure clouded by dust. A coughing, choking cry came from her constricted throat. “Doomfist!”

“You won’t be needing this.” This time, her assailant used the strength of his gauntleted arm to tear the chronal accelerator from her chest. Lena panicked for a brief moment but to her relief, he hadn’t crushed the thing. Unlike in their last encounter, she wouldn’t be popping in and out of existence uncontrollably. Not for now at least.

The grizzly voice of her ally sounded in her ear again.  
“Tracer? Status report, come in!”

“Hmm.” A heavily muscled arm reached towards the helpless agent to take her communication device. “Don’t worry about this one, Soldier. We have her in good hands.” The earpiece was then smashed into an unrecognizable mess of electronics, having sent its final transmission.

“Oi! You’d better let me go or you’ll get what for, ya hear?” the youthful hero huffed, swinging her legs. She tried in vain to reach for her pistols but her larger adversary, scoffing softly, swatted her hands away and tossed her weapons clattering into a corner of the dilapidated room. The towering villain ignored her empty threat and maintained eye contact with his hostage, which was returned with as fierce a look as Tracer could manage with his hand tightening around her neck. His expressions were hard to read, his face like a dark wall.

Although her guns were only a few meters away, to Lena they might as well have been on the other side of the world, especially with her chronal accelerator hanging from Doomfist’s gauntlet by its torn harness straps. This, too, he threw to the side as he effortlessly held back the girl reaching desperately for it.

At this moment, a cold haunting voice sounded abruptly out of nowhere, announcing the arrival of its owner.  
“Death comes.”

A human-shaped shade apparated in the middle of the room, behind Doomfist. Over the shoulder of the arm that was holding her up by the neck, Lena saw a skull mask form on the dark mass, right where the head would be. “Fancy seeing you here, Reaper! We ‘avin a tea party, then?”  
“Heheh. Not quite.”  
“Reaper. You’re testing my patience with your tardiness.”  
“Check the clock. This girl arrived way ahead of schedule.”  
“Alright. It does not matter now. What matters is what we came here for.”

“I haven’t got a bloody clue what you lot are up to, but ya won’t get clean away, I can tell you that.” The sassy heroine paused, pushing her feet at the caved-in wall to support herself and work away some of the discomfort accumulating at her neck. “Don’tcha know? The folks over at the outpost have my location. They’re more ‘n likely on their way for a grand rescue right now! I’d be runnin’ if I were you.”

For a moment, the two Talon members simply looked at her, speechless. Then the silence was broken by their laughter. A hearty ha-ha-ha-ha from Doomfist, and an edgy heheheheh from Reaper.

“You must be joking. How do you think we knew you would be here in the first place? We had the help of a very talented hacker of ours. She even made sure that none of your friends’ transport craft would even be able to find their way here. They will be going around in circles for a few hours, at least.”

As she listened to Doomfist, her eyes widened, and her spirit faltered for a brief second. “T-that’s a load of rubbish! I don’t believe you, not one bit.”

He laughed his booming laugh again. “What you believe is of no concern to us.” His grip loosened, allowing Tracer to take generous gulps of air and stand on solid ground again. Her breathing slowed, however, when that same enormous hand moved to seize her jaw firmly and force her to face straight up at him. Strangely, like a switch had been flicked, his movements became gentle. Whilst easily cupping the entirety of her chin, Doomfist began to stroke at the pale skin of her cheek. The burly man had gone quiet, and in the silence he caressed her jawline slowly, almost tenderly.

Meanwhile, Reyes had removed his mask and hood to reveal his scarred visage, and moved to her side as if to cut off a path of escape. The Overwatch agent’s tinted flight googles were lifted up to her grimy forehead, exposing the region around her eyes which had been kept clean from dust up to now. “Such a pretty face… a waste, really.” The cornered girl blinked, her dilated pupils showing fear and uncertainty. Her slender shoulders had seized up. Something horrible was going to happen to her, surely, and yet she didn’t budge an inch.

Then a black thumb and forefinger clamped the opposite sides of her cheeks in a vice, and Doomfist turned her head up, down, left, right, leisurely inspecting her with a look on his face that was growing more ravenous by the second. “Oi! What’s the meaning of all this?” she started indignantly, finally snapping out of it, but with her cheeks held it came out sounding more like: “Ouh! Wuh ah mmnn uh ah yhh?”

Ankande gave a small laugh. “You will find out soon enough,” he said in a hypnotized slur. Her captor traced a finger down her fair neck and along her left clavicle, sending shivers up her spine. Lena wondered why she wasn’t moving or running, or even just flinching, really. His finger moved along to her other collarbone, raising goosebumps before drooping down to the chest area inside her bomber jacket.

All of a sudden, as though he had been restraining an intense primal urge, Doomfist grasped the front of her orange bodysuit and pulled violently, tearing open a fist-sized hole. “Eh?” Lena squeaked in surprise. She could feel the musty air gracing her skin through the newly-opened window. But Doomfist was not done yet. He grabbed the edges of the hole and in a swift motion, callously ripped through the fabric to expand it. _Rrrip!_ The hole split horizontally across her chest, and the frayed edges of her orange suit now framed her firm, perky and perfectly exposed young breasts, beaded slightly with sweat. “No escape,” he proclaimed as he grabbed them, giving a quick but painful squeeze on his way down to the nether regions of her suit.

“No!” The panicking lass made to smack his invasive hands away and escape, but somehow Reaper had gotten behind her and roughly pinned both her wrists to her back. “Hey! No fair!” _Rrrip!_ This time it was her most precious place that was bared to her attackers. Silly as it was, she found herself thinking how lucky it was that she had shaved the day before. Lena’s freckled face was red-hot by now. “Hoy! Whadda you fellas think you’re doing? Y-ya can’t just peek at a lady’s privates like this!” she protested, considerably flustered and clenching the thighs of her crossed legs together.

“Oh, but we can. And we are. And I must say, you have a fine pair right here, young Tracer.” Doomfist had removed his gauntlet to reveal his cybernetic arm and was already eclipsing her peach-sized breasts once more with his massive hands. “Much appreciated, but I don’t need your compliments! ‘specially not right now!” He pressed his palms flat against her tender chest, as though testing its consistency, plying and playing with the soft and yet firm flesh, occasionally moving in circles to grind against the pinkish tips. “Mm. A somewhat modest chest, but fantastic nonetheless.” Her adversary now changed to grabbing motions, sinking his fingers into the fruits with his thumbs on the soft underside of her breasts to pull harshly at them in opposite directions, left-right, diagonal, then outwards towards him. He placed extra emphasis on this last tug, stretching the tender dough of her flesh to elicit a wince. “Ow! Careful with the merchandise!” The slightly honeyed tone of Lena’s voice betrayed her arousal, and to her embarrassment she saw that her nipples were obscenely erect.

Unfortunately for her, Doomfist had noticed as well. Like an eagle swooping in on its prey, he pinched one of the sensitive hard nubs with his thumb and middle finger, twisting, pulling and flicking at it, and at the same time lightly circling the brown areola of the other with a beefy digit to send the captured heroine’s body shuddering. He then covered one of her peaches with his mouth and gripped the pointed tip of it with his lips, giving it a sadistic light bite and tugging it up towards him.

“A-a-ah! Don’t suck it!” Lena’s breathing had gotten rough, she had lost control of it, like she was holding something back. “Nnn!” Another moan escaped from the back of her throat. What was she holding back, exactly? As if in answer, one of the black hands on her chest travelled down to her lower half between her trembling legs, now slightly parted, to find that her slit was moist. “Feeling it already, young Tracer? I’m not even close to done!” he boomed in his Nigerian accent as he dipped two meaty fingers into her wet folds. Lena didn’t think she had ever blushed a deeper red in her life. “N-no… you’ve got it all wrong! This is sweat, just sweat, I’m tellin’ ya!” A calloused thumb brushing against her helplessly swollen clit brought out a high-pitched yelp, cutting the bewildered girl off.

Reaper, now holding her fragile wrists with only one hand, brought the other down with a firm slap onto her round buttocks, producing a loud and vulgar sound. He then pulled at the orange suit, stretching it to separate it from her skin. His breath blew onto her ticklish ear, evoking a whimper from the squirrely lass. “Tut-tut. Naughty girl. Do you have any idea, any at all, how long we’ve wanted to do this? You’ve been teasing us with this… obscene body of yours for ages.” He punctuated his sentence with a stinging thwack from the fabric, which snapped eagerly back to her wobbling cheeks. “Each we fought, all I could think about was pinning you to the ground and fucking your brains out. And now no one’s coming to save you.” Apparently not satisfied with just a smack or two, Reaper continued to deliver blows onto poor Tracer’s rear, with the occasional short interval he made use of to enjoy the sight of the spunky Overwatch agent arching her back in agony and the wobble of her spandex-covered flesh, all while the sound of her sweet cries filled the room. Throughout all this, Doomfist’s index and middle fingers remained inside her. His other hand, which had been toying with one of her erect buds, moved to cup her chin once more. He hooked a thumb into the inner side of her right cheek, stretching out a corner of her mouth such that her saliva dribbled out in quite the unsightly manner as her rear was spanked.

Finally, the punishment ceased. Tracer panted, half bent over from exhaustion. Was it all over? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Doomfist return a nod, then remove his hand from her increasingly soaked nethers and step away. Turning her flushed face back to Reyes, she was about to open her mouth when she was pushed firmly by her neck into a kneeling position. She lost balance, pitching forward, and reached out with her freed arms to catch herself. “Oof!”

Far from having had his fill, Reyes seemed to only have built up his lust even more. She could hear his heated animalistic grunts as he fondled her ass, squeezing it painfully. Barely able to retain her own control of speech, she squirmed and gasped out with heated breath, “Ahh! Reaper… this is really no way to treat a lady…” His only reply was to split open the already strained spandex covering her rear with both hands, joining the new opening with the jagged tear at her crotch. He gave her reddened stinging cheeks a quick slap, drawing out yet another cry before fumbling with his gloves, cursing as he hastily removed them.

Without delay, he plunged three of his fingers into her, parting her moistened slit. “Mnnff…” Lena threw her head back, biting her upper lip. Appallingly, she found her needy walls clenching around Reyes’s fingers, clinging on to each of his knuckles as he made his way deeper. Eventually he could go no further and he started to draw his hand out again, dragging her warm inner walls along. He then pushed them in again, faster this time, settling into a rhythm and drawing out passionate huffs from Tracer. Then, without missing a beat he was bent over on top of her, pressing his chest nearly to her back to lightly choke her with his elbow as he pumped his fingers in and out of her without mercy. “You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you? You’re _sopping wet_ ,” he huffed, planting a smooch on the nape of her neck. The usually triumphant Tracer, completely helpless with pleasure on all fours, could only manage a teary “No… gah, stop!” Reyes intensified his fingering, hitting the base of his fingers against her entrance with each stroke to draw her closer and closer to the edge.

She could no longer hold back. Her vision was starting to turn blank from the overwhelming pleasure. In her release, Lena cried out as she threw her head back, forgetting herself as her insides spasmed uncontrollably.

Releasing his arm from her throat, Reaper held her trembling jaw and turned her head around to face him. Tracer’s face was an unsightly mess of tears and saliva, a result of her intense orgasm. Reyes was unable to suppress an evil smirk. Acting on impulse, he pushed his tongue into her open mouth, dragging it along the inner side of her cheeks, digging at her gums and coiling around her own tongue, hungrily scooping the fluids and swallowing as though trying to clean out the insides of her mouth. When he was satisfied, he released her once more, leaving them both gasping for air.

When she’d recovered somewhat, she felt the pressure of his chest on her again and his gruffy voice came into her ears, “You’re really damned cute, you know that?” Then, after a pause, he whispered: “I’m going to fuck you now.” The hairs on the back of the subdued girl’s neck rose up instantly, and she nodded weakly. When she heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, she felt glad, but at the same time guilty, that she didn’t have to give a spoken reply. That would be way too embarrassing, despite how far they’d already gone and how she’d cum so loudly right in front of two Talon members.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the smack of a heavy slab of meat plopping onto her backside. From how hard the veiny rod was, he had to have been holding back for a long time. He slapped the warm, ready meat against the top of her buttcheeks a few times once more, as though marking his property.

 _‘Come on, what’s the hold up?’_ , Tracer found herself thinking, and her eager hips wagged ever so slightly.

At last his tip was kissing Tracer’s entrance and stretching apart her juicy lower lips. “O-o-oh!! That’s the stuff, love!” The invading meatstick of her enemy pried its way inside her body, driving white hot nails of pleasure directly to her head. “Y-you’re kinda thick, ain’tcha?” Reaper didn’t take too kindly to her sassiness. “Shut it!” he yelled, giving her rear a hard smack. “All the better. Shut up and take it good, you nymph! This, is what, you get, for tempting us, _this whole time_!” Reaper had gotten strangely uncouth and aggressive, his breath ragged.

As he held her hips, his girth continued to grind intensely against her, literally dragging out a fraction of the pink walls that clung to it as he pulled outwards before thrusting himself back in. Each time the base of his crotch smashed into her rear, his weighty balls kissing her entrance, the breath was emptied from her lungs. “Ah, ouh, hah, eep!” Tracer had been driven quite literally speechless, and incoherent squeaks were all that came from her mouth. It was like Reyes was pounding her with an intention, with each thrust sending her mind into disarray; soon enough she was panting like an animal and bouncing to match the rhythm of his hips.

Doomfist, who’d merely been watching for a while, had undressed as well. His enormous pants lay in a pile on the floor and he stepped forward, holding his erect cock in his hand. “Reaper. I’m joining in.” “Haah, kuh… fine. Plenty for everyone,” Reyes replied with a grunt, raising his head to answer.

Right in front of the breathless Tracer, Akande kneeled down so that she was faced directly with his crotch. Lena saw only an enormous shadow before she was smacked square in the face with the full mass of his cock, and it came to a rest across the length of her face with the tip lying on her forehead, right on the bridge of her goggles. Judging from its weight, he was even bigger than Reaper. “I see your mouth is quite free. You know what to do.” His voice came out steady, but with a hint of impatience. The manmeat resting on her face twitched expectantly, waiting.

Aww, heck. Why not. What dignity did she have left? “One special service session, comin’ right up! ‘ere I go!” With a quick deep breath, Tracer took as much of Doomfist as she could in one go, enveloping him with her warm orifice of her mouth. She wrapped tightly around the fat rod with her dainty lips and brought it back outwards again to the bulbous tip. She rolled her tongue under the skin, tracing the circumference several times and bumping at the frenulum before stopping to suck at the large cockhead with all her might. When she released it with an unabashed smack, an anguished groan was heard.

As she continued to service him while being passionately pounded from behind by Reaper she got bolder, working fervently to take in more of Doomfist’s meat, which tickled the back of her throat and poked at the entrance to her gullet. Apparently, Tracer’s assault was getting too much for Doomfist to handle, and his climax came sooner than the man using her other hole. “Ough!” His face contorted into an uncharacteristic expression of pleasure, and he pulled out to take aim at the energetic girl, grabbing her by her spiked hair to make sure he wouldn’t miss. “Take it on the chin. You… lusty temptress!”

The white ropes came out in great, sticky spurts, spraying across her face. It came in ample amounts, thick, hot loads splattering her freckled cheeks, button nose and eyebrows. A few globules had even landed on her goggles, and still Doomfist was not done. His last spurts piled on top of the earlier mess, where they ran off and dribbled off her chin.

“Oohh… well done, young Tracer.” Grunting, he rubbed his still-turgid meat all over Lena’s face, smearing the steaming warm semen evenly across her cheeks. Tracer was nearing the peak herself. Her bouncing had intensified, and at this moment she found the sticky, thick slab of manmeat right in front of her irresistible. “C’mon! Don’t be shy!” Supporting herself with just one hand, she grabbed it firmly and started to lick hungrily along its length, kissing and sucking to clean the wet mess off. When her tongue poked the small hole at the tip, a funny agonized sound came from its owner. She couldn’t help but giggle.

The smile was soon wiped off her face, however, when she noticed a strange hovering device next to her, one that looked suspiciously like a small camera.

“Hola!”

A fuzzy image of a familiar Mexican hacker appeared. “Nice to see you Overwatch girls being of use to us. Smile!” Lena’s cum-soaked face froze, and her hand dropped from Doomfist’s shaft.

“You’ve been recordin’ this? All o’ it?”  
“Sí. I don’t do work for free, you know. You could call this my reward.”

As they were speaking, Lena became more and more aware of a certain change in Reaper’s motions. He had found her weak spot and was changing the angle of his thrusts to poke at her, gently at first, but it was at this point he began to intensify his attack. An involuntary moan came from her, just as she was about to reply.

“Ouh, you’d, haah, better, nnhh, delete that, ahh, absurd video right this, haah, instant!”  
“Ehh… no. Not very convincing, amigo. That’s a nice face you’re making right now, by the way. Gracias, great footage for our Talon goons.”

It was quite the challenge for Tracer to sound intimidating, especially with her lustful face pushed right up against Doomfist’s crotch each time Reyes’s hips slammed loudly into her buttcheeks. “You’re reaching your limit, aren’t you, sweetheart? Go ahead, cum for the camera,” he taunted, his voice strained from his exertions.

No! She couldn’t! But the more she resisted, the more her body urged her to indulge in her pleasure. Then came the last straw. Reaper had started to draw circles around her clit, rubbing mercilessly against it as they bounced, even giving a few light pinches.

“Aahhhh!!” All of the captured agent’s pleasure, guilt, and shame were mixed into her scream. Her clenching and convulsing walls clamped Reaper with incredible tightness to bring him to his own finish, and he pulled out soon after with a groan to spray his virile seed all over her entrance and rear, marking her body white with his pungent manseed. He grunted, satisfied, and gave her sticky bum a final smack before pulling his pants back up.

Lena’s arms gave way at last and she collapsed to the cumstained ground. As her consciousness faded, she heard Sombra’s smug voice: “Just leave her. Her friends should be here soon. Ooh, I got some spicy stuff today. Maybe I’ll show some of it to them…”

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm still quite new to writing fanfic, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I might be writing a (smutty) follow-up depicting what happens after Soldier brings Tracer back to their outpost.


End file.
